TANGO
by veronikice
Summary: "Isabella, bailar tango es lo más parecido al momento único e irrepetible previo al orgasmo, dos cuerpos conectados por la música, por las sensaciones…Deja que te sorprenda. ¡Entrégate a mí!". ordenó el demonio de ojos verdes.
Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

La historia es mía

.

OS Beteado por Marie Anne Cullen

.

.

Tango

Los altavoces del avión le anunciaron que poco tiempo faltaba para llegar a su destino, cosa que Isabella agradeció, sentía el cuerpo adolorido después de tantas horas de viaje. Dormitó casi todo el trayecto, lo que era una verdadera ventaja, no había pensado en James; no al menos, desde que salió de Nueva York. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás, estaba decidida a dejarlo para siempre, no obstante, necesitaba asegurarse que no la convenciera de volver con él y caer en su trampa, por lo que arrancó a miles de kilómetros de su tóxica naturaleza. James, nunca le sería fiel.

Nunca.

La humillación de sentirse engañada y ser consciente de eso, equivalía al menosprecio con que la trataba. Alguna vez amó a ese hombre con el alma, pero él se encargó de lastimarla una y otra vez, logrando que en ella recayera la culpa de sus constantes infidelidades. James siempre procuró dejarle bien en claro, que buscaba en otras mujeres lo que ella no le brindaba e Isabella, se devanó los sesos preguntándose qué sería aquello, pues estaba convencida que le entregó todo su amor y mucho más.

Una irónica sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios. Le regaló tres años de su vida… ¡Tres años, sucumbiendo ante él! Perdonando, aceptando…

«¿Qué más podía hacer?», pensó riendo sin ganas, al darse cuenta que James, llegó a convencerla que no merecía nada y se quedaría sola, marchitándose, si se alejaba de él. Manipulaciones que duraron hasta que lo encontró en su cama con Victoria; mujerzuela, que se decía su mejor amiga.

Esta impúdica circunstancia provocó que algo en su interior, estallase con la fuerza de un volcán dormido, más cuando los amantes, aun entrelazados y sudorosos, pretendieron burlarse para avasallarla y terminar de destruir su alma. No lo permitió, aunque no supo si fue hastío o simplemente, el renacer de su ego, incontables veces, pisoteado.

No importaba el motivo, al fin había despertado de aquel letargo que ella misma se impuso, para retomar las riendas de su vida. Ya había dejado todo, sólo para mantenerse junto a un hombre, que jamás la valoró como mujer. Podía volver a hacerlo y ser la Isabella, que era antes de su maldito noviazgo.

«Juro que lo lograré», sentenció con amargo triunfo, sabor que le hizo rememorar, el momento posterior a descubrir el nuevo engaño. Como la bilis subió por su garganta y se instaló en su boca, al sorprenderlos entrelazados y gimiendo como animales y, como lejos de amedrentarse, levantó la barbilla, atravesó la habitación e ignorando los mordaces insultos, tomó la maleta que guardaba bajo la cama y puso en ella, lo primero que encontró. Luego, trepó por el closet hasta alcanzar una escondida caja de zapatos y salir de allí, sin decir una palabra, con el garbo de una reina.

Fuera de lo que fue su casa por tres años, ocurrió otra historia.

A un par de kilómetros del lugar, se vio obligada a orillar el coche para devolver su estómago. Minutos después, un poco más aliviada, pero aún con la vista nublada —por culpa de las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir a raudales—, decidió alejarse por tiempo indefinido. Repasó mentalmente cuánto dinero tenía ahorrado en la polvorienta caja que descansaba a su lado y, sin importar el destino que fuese, decidió que tomaría el primer vuelo que saliera a partir del momento, que llegara al aeropuerto.

Esa era la razón, por la que en escasos minutos, se preparaba para pisar suelo latinoamericano; Argentina, para ser exactos. País que la llevaría a cambiar su vida de forma drástica y para siempre.

.

.

A Isabella, Buenos Aires, le sentaba bien. Se sentía fascinada por aquella ciudad que, ni en sus más remotos sueños, sospechó que le agradaría al ser totalmente diferente a la suya. Al principio, le costó mucho adaptarse a lo efusivos que eran sus habitantes, para ellos, las muestras de cariño como los besos, abrazos y palmadas, le eran comunes. Por lo general eran agradables, solo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir afecto, mucho menos de desconocidos.

Después de casi un año ya no le molestaba, sin lugar a dudas, le gustaba mucho más de lo supuesto en un principio, ya que esa efusividad le permitía palpar la confluencia de las distintas culturas de los porteños, hecho que le daba un toque único a la ciudad. Había hecho unos pocos amigos —si así se les podría decir—, junto a ellos recorrió cada rincón de Buenos Aires, pero había un lugar al que moría por ir y todavía le faltaba visitar: «La Boca.»

No sabía decir la exacta razón, porque aún no visitaba aquel barrio turístico por excelencia, tal vez era algo tan simple como que no se había presentado la oportunidad, por lo que esa noche, nadie se lo impediría. Deseaba experimentar en carne propia «El Tango», baile caliente y sensual del cual estaba, completamente enamorada.

«Parece un encuentro erótico», pensó sintiéndose osada, como no lo había sido en su vida y miró el reloj, Lauren llevaba al menos media hora de retraso.

—¡Bella, niña! —Isabella sonrió ante el escándalo armado en segundos por su amiga, quien la llamaba a viva voz y golpeaba estrepitosamente la puerta—. ¿Estás allí?

Corrió para abrirle y cuando Lauren apareció frente a sus ojos, quedó estupefacta. El atuendo que lucía la muchacha era por lejos atrevido, la falda apenas lograba cubrir lo necesario y la ajustada blusa, no dejaba nada para la imaginación, ¡ni hablar de los altísimos tacones!

Lauren al ver su expresión de inmediato se defendió—: ¡No me mires de esa forma! Que tú no quieras divertirte, no significa que este cuerpo canadiense —recorrió con una mano el contorno de su figura—, no se retire de ese lugar con un guapo argentino. ¡Vamos, Bella! La vida es corta, debes vivirla ahora que eres joven, si no, ¿cuándo lo harás?

Las mejillas de Isabella se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y rio para las ocurrencias de su amiga, en cambio Lauren, sin darle tiempo a reprochar nada más, la tomó del brazo para arrastrarla rumbo a la _tanguería_.

.

.

El establecimiento —que en otro momento, sin duda la habría intimidado— era muy grande, imponente para ser exactos. Desde que recorrías su largo pasillo de entrada de paredes oscuras, alfombra de color rojo y lámparas de araña, podías palpar la teatralidad inusitada del lugar. El salón era de otro mundo. Una pista de baile de obscenas dimensiones coronaba su centro, rodeada por mesas con señoriales sillas y reservados con sillones de cuero negro. En el fondo, una gran barra de bebidas, incalculable cantidad de ellas para ser francos.

Isabella no esperaba encontrar el mar humano que había esa noche en la _tanguería_ , departiendo bajo la tenue iluminación, sin tomar en cuenta el constante bullicio, solo disfrutando de esa extraña, pero agradable camaradería que caracterizaba a los argentinos.

Al principio se intimidó, pero al cabo de un rato se sintió valiente para curiosear y disfrutar de cada detalle de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, tanto, como para no darle importancia, que hace un buen rato había perdido a su amiga. Estaba segura que no volvería a ver a Lauren esa noche.

La verdad es que no le importó, estaba hipnotizada con el danzar de las parejas, que atiborraban la pista de baile. Le parecían sensuales, ardientes, al punto que podía asegurar, que los bailarines transmitían amor u odio de una forma profunda y primitiva, que la maravillaba.

Bastó solo un instante —ese momento crucial, en que sin tener noción de ello, cambiará tu vida—, en el que Bella despegó su atención de la pista de baile, para que se sintiese observaba. Tenía razón. Unos intensos e insondables ojos procuraban con ella, una conexión básica y poderosa. Tal era la fuerza sobrenatural del dueño de esos verdes orbes, que provocaba que su corazón se agitara.

Cuando él descansó su mirada en la de Isabella, un sentimiento inverosímil dominó su ser. Se sintió como si fuera su presa y ondas de calor irradiaron su interior, mientras las cadencias del tango que se apoderaba de la atmósfera, despertaban en ella algo primordial y dormido, imposible de definir con palabras.

El hombre se acercó a paso lento, sagaz, estudiando en ella, cada pequeño gesto que llegara a surgir. Isabella se perdió en sus ojos, imposibilitada de escapar de ellos, sin embargo también supo, que él tampoco podría escaparse de ese lazo inexplicable como divino.

Bella sintió la sangre bullir en su interior, mientras juntos se sumergían en una especie de transe maldito. La parte del cerebro de ella que mantenía la cordura, gritaba porque bajara la mirada, la otra, solo deseaba que acortara los pocos metros que los separaban. Y lo hizo; por primera vez, tuvo el suficiente coraje para no retirarse y huir.

Acercándose hacía él, dejó fluir todas las emociones que la embargaban. Necesitaba sentirse libre y, ese hombre delante de ella, parecía querer darle ese poder.

Al fin lo tuvo cerca, al punto que el calor que irradiaba su masculino cuerpo, chocaba contra el de ella. Si antes creyó que la sangre bullía en sus venas, gracias a aquel infernal ardor, la sintió correr tan caliente y espesa, que amenazaba con incendiar su piel.

Con suavidad el hombre tomó su mano derecha, luego le acomodó el brazo izquierdo para que lo apoyara en su hombro. El de él, muscular y poderoso, sutil, voló hacia la espalda baja de Isabella y la guio de manera tan experta, que parecían encajar a la perfección.

Su cuerpo siguió al de él, ondulante, sus piernas se rozaban y perseguían, mientras el corazón de Isabella y otra parte olvidada de su cuerpo, palpitaban acompañando cada sensual paso. Como dos animales salvajes, perdidos en el juego de erótica seducción y el sofocante calor, dominante y dominada, se entregaron al compás del bandoneón, a las atrevidas caricias de sus manos, al estremecimiento que les provocaba cada movimiento.

Con una seguridad formidable el seductor hombre, la hizo girar por última vez sobre su eje en un movimiento tan rudo como suave, la atrapó en sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo e Isabella, dejó escapar de sus labios entreabiertos, un jadeo de extraña sumisión. Sus rostros perlados de sudor quedaron a escasos centímetros y ella, se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes y en su mentolado aliento; creyó estar en las manos del mismo demonio, no lograba razonar, sólo quería devorar sus labios sin pudor.

Mundo de fantasía que súbitamente estalló y cayó destrozado a sus pies, al escuchar como él agradecía el baile, esbozando una brillante sonrisa.

«Estupendo baile», Bella rememoró su aterciopelada voz, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y miraba como se alejaba el súcubo que acababa de hacerle el amor, al ritmo de un tango. No supo discernir si fue instinto, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas o el indecoroso calor que la embargaba; quizá fue el simple deseo de la carne, que la instigó a seguirlo.

Ajustó el paso tras el hombre, guiada por un extraño poder. Se sintió como un cazador acechando a su presa, al mismo tiempo que nada alrededor de él, le pasaba inadvertido: Las miradas lujuriosas que le dedicaron las mujeres y las recelosas de algunos hombres. Nada de eso importaba, él era su meta.

Admiró la seguridad que emanaba aquel extraño al caminar, como su blanca camisa se pegaba a su espalda dejando ver cada torneado músculo y, como se ajustaba el pantalón a su redondo y firme trasero. Mordió su labio inferior, un húmedo deseo, invadió a su cuerpo traicionero.

Por fin le dio alcance cuando él se detuvo a saludar a alguien, e Isabella, sin reflexionar en lo que estaba haciendo, con inusual vehemencia, lo tomó por el hombro. Al sentir el violento toque, el joven sorprendido se giró sobre sus talones y clavó los ojos en ella. Bella sintió los latidos de su corazón en las sienes y en la base de su garganta, y quedó sin habla al perderse en la intensidad de su mirada.

—Clases… Tú…Tú, ¿das clases? —de forma estúpida y en un tono de voz apenas audible, brotaron las palabras de su boca. Sintió sus mejillas arder y se recriminó mentalmente, por parecer una tonta adolescente. Estaba segura que él, se percató de su sonrojo.

La boca del sexy extraño, se abrió para contestar suspicaz—: Eso depende…—y sus labios se cerraron para formar una línea recta.

Aquel gesto rompió el hechizo que la obnubilaba con su mera presencia, bendición que le permitió recobrar parte de su lucidez y al menos, esbozar unos cuantos vocablos decentes.

—¿Depende, de qué? —inquirió curiosa.

—Digamos que…—sus verdes orbes realizaron un indecoroso escrutinio a su cuerpo—, si me gusta lo que veo.

Bella se revolvió incómoda y no supo si sentirse ofendida o halagada, ante tal atropello.

«¿Halagada? ¡¿Qué demonios me está pasando?!», se reprendió, ya que en otro momento de su vida, jamás hubiese sentido el pinchazo de regocijo que le produjo ser tratada de esa forma.

Quería más. Mucho más, lo que la llevó a erguirse en toda su estatura y desafiante preguntar—: ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Puede ser —él dijo suficiente, soltando una fresca y sonora carcajada.

Isabella lo miró embobada. Si antes le pareció atractivo, verlo reír inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando ver esa perfecta sonrisa, hizo que miles de mariposas revolotearan en la boca de su estómago.

—Allá te ayudarán —comentó con aire displicente y señaló hacia la entrada, donde se encontraba una rubia despampanante, tomando notas con cara de aburrida—. Averigua el costo y los horarios. Ya veremos si en verdad, te interesa aprender a bailar «El Tango».

—Gracias. Nos vemos, la próxima clase —respondió Isabella con descaro a la vez que pensó, «maldito engreído» y, aprovechando sus inusuales agallas, le tendió la mano y preguntó de forma casual—: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él extraño seductor titubeó unos instantes antes de contestar—: Cullen, Edward Cullen —y tomó la mano de Bella, manteniéndola en la suya unos segundos más de lo permitido.

Isabella dio un pequeño tirón para liberarse del apretón y se apartó del demonio de ojos verdes, como si de ello dependiera su vida, convencida que su cordura estaría a salvo, si se mantenía lejos de él. No estaba preparada físicamente para soportar lo que le provocó su agarre, mucho menos, la fugaz corriente que la atravesó como un rayo, cuando la piel de ambos se unió.

Rogó para que el tonto arrogante no notara el temblor de sus piernas, mientras se dirigía al lugar que él le había indicado y como se estremecía de deseo, al sentir el calor de su mirada clavada en su espalda; aunque algo le decía, que no era precisamente allí, donde posaba los ojos.

Al llegar donde la blonda mujer —que ya no tomaba notas, sino que escudriñaba sus uñas rojo sangre—, sin dudar le pidió que la inscribiera para tomar clases de tango, al menos tres veces por semana. Número tal vez excesivo, pero no sabía por cuánto más tiempo, permanecería en Buenos Aires. No quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de aprender a bailar el tango; mucho menos, dejar de ver al engreído profesor.

.

.

«¡Maldición, maldición! —repetía Isabella dándose una última mirada en el espejo, tomó su cartera y rauda salió a su primera clase de tango. No quería llegar tarde, pero al comprobar la hora en el pequeño reloj que envolvía su muñeca, pensó—: Eso será imposible, ya.»

Arrepentida de su loca resolución, se adentró por las calles bonaerenses, agradecida de llevar el cabello recogido en un rodete bajo, cuasi perfecto, el anochecer estaba cálido y húmedo, creando esa incómoda atmósfera que hace que las prendas se adhieran a la piel. Volvió a mirar el reloj, una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro —al ver que tenía el tiempo justo para llegar— y maldijo las horas que pasó frente al espejo, cambiándose de ropa para una tonta clase de baile. Un sabor agridulce se instaló en su boca, sabía a la perfección, cuál era la razón de tanto esmero: El arrogante profesor.

Seductor demonio, que no había podido sacar de sus pensamientos.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —chilló, cuando logró detener un taxi, ingresó en la parte de atrás del coche y ordenó al chofer su destino; recorrido que, por culpa de su ansiedad se hizo interminable.

Al llegar a la dirección indicada, pagó y se bajó corriendo, desesperada por llegar a tiempo. Su esfuerzo fue inútil. Cuando irrumpió en el salón, la clase ya había comenzado.

Ingresó tratando de pasar inadvertida y de esconder el asombro que le provocó, ver mucha más gente de la que ella esperaba. Empeño que también fue en vano, ya que la música dejó de sonar y una voz que de inmediato reconoció, resonó por el lugar.

—Demos la bienvenida, a la Señorita Swan. —Edward, dio una mirada a los presentes cual obra teatral y en tono ofensivo agregó—: Quien nos honra con su presencia… Aunque, algo tarde.

Dicho esto, Edward caminó hacia donde estaba ella, sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima, sintiendo como si Isabella, fuese un imán del cual le era imposible alejarse; situación que lo hacía sentir vulnerable y Edward Cullen, no podía permitirse caer en el embrujo de una mujer.

Nunca.

No terminaría como su hermano, al borde de la muerte por culpa de una, mucho menos, ahora que había logrado exorcizar sus propios demonios y le faltaba tan poco para volver a su país natal, a su antigua vida.

Contempló a la mujer, convencido, que ella era la última prueba que le anteponía el destino, sintiendo por cada paso que daba, que la rabia hormigueaba en su interior. Sin embargo no se engañaba, sabía que esa ira provenía de lo que Isabella representó para él y el deseo que sintió por ella, desde el momento en que la vio tan sola, tan inocente y frágil ante su poder.

Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y absorbió su belleza; perfección que convirtió en molestia. Sin buscarlo, encontró el arma con que podría humillar a la maldita bruja.

—¿Qué se supone que bailará esta noche, señorita Swan? —escupió de una forma tan afilada, que pudo ver como ella se encogió, ante la crueldad que le confirieron sus palabras.

—Tango. —Isabella respondió en un tono casi inaudible, pero seguro.

La cadencia de su voz, sólo logró que Edward Cullen se enfureciera más. Ella era un demonio, pero él no se dejaría atrapar.

—Entonces esa falda es inadmisible. Muy larga, enredará sus piernas y las de su acompañante. Pueden caerse y lastimarse por su pacato comportamiento —sentenció, para luego agregar con una sonrisa malvada—: ¿Tiene algún defecto en las piernas, señorita Swan? Puede decirnos… Si ese es el caso, creo que la entenderemos.

Isabella boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, para tal sarta de idioteces. Se sintió avergonzada como nunca en su vida, sin embargo, valiente contestó—: No. No tengo, ningún problema con mis piernas —y elevó el mentón para mostrarle al mal educado, que no la humillaría delante de todos sin razón.

Lamentablemente ella, no vislumbró que su respuesta sólo sería el comienzo de sus tormentos. Edward de un ágil movimiento se arrodilló a sus pies, con sus grandes manos tomó el ruedo de su pollera y de un tirón, la rasgó hasta la altura de los muslos, desechando de un aventón la tela sobrante.

—Ahora, está mejor…—dijo para sí, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, incapaces de intervenir en la escena.

Saladas lágrimas quemaron los ojos de Isabella, quien dio media vuelta para retirarse, no llegó muy lejos, un fuerte agarre en su muñeca derecha se lo impidió. Se sintió tan frágil que, sin quejarse, se congeló en el lugar. Pero su tortura no terminaría ahí, Edward, para su horror, sin permiso y sin darle respiro la tomó en sus brazos, hizo una seña con la cabeza y la melodía volvió a invadir el salón.

«Maldito petulante», pensó Isabella, viendo como la clase comenzaba otra vez y las parejas, seguían aprendiendo los pasos básicos y la forma correcta de contarlos, sin prestarles mucha atención. Ella por su parte estaba segura de algo: Odiaba a Edward Cullen.

.

.

Isabella apagó el interruptor para dejar como luminaria del lugar, las luces que se filtraban desde el exterior, contrastando con la oscuridad de la noche. Se sirvió una copa de vino blanco, para asegurar el ritual, que se había convertido en costumbre en los últimos meses: sentarse a observar las luces de Buenos Aires.

La ciudad había robado su corazón, amaba como parecía no dormir o más bien nunca descansar, siempre llena de movimiento y bullicio, donde a pesar de todo el frenesí vivido, había encontrado paz desde que huyó de James y de su tortuosa relación; paz tan preciada, como perturbada —de forma irremediable— por unos insondables ojos verdes, que atormentaban sus noches.

Llevaba dos semanas soñando con el detestable profesor de tango. Escenas donde sus más remotas y lujuriosas fantasías, se hacían realidad al entregarse a él por completo, allí donde los apetitos, se vuelven oscuros y húmedos. Se odió a si misma por sentirse atraída por Edward y por su cuerpo, que era una invitación para pecar; a ser acariciado sin tapujos y a disfrutar de interminables noches de deseos carnales.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, buscando una solución.

Anheló tener la fuerza interior para no volver a Edward, pero era como si lazos invisibles y desconocidos, se hubiesen apoderado de su alma empujándola hacia él. Esa era la razón por la cual —aunque se reprochara mil veces—, volvía una y otra vez, al estudio a tomar sus clases.

Esa noche no sería diferente para Isabella.

Sabía que al cerrar los ojos, volvería a ese lugar que deducía era un estudio de baile, el centro estaría iluminado por una única luz que se reflejaría en su cuerpo desnudo y en el resplandeciente piso de madera, la música sería embriagadora y tendría la certeza, que no estaría sola. Sentiría la presencia de Edward muy cerca, pero no podría verlo. Él la observaría en silencio, ella olería su perfume mezclado con su varonil esencia y rendida, caería en su juego de macabras perversiones.

Deseosa de volver a sentirlo, apuró su copa de vino y esperó que la mano inmaterial del sueño y sus eróticas fantasías, cerraran sus ojos para entregarla una vez más, a los brazos de su platónico amor…

 _Isabella estaba segura que, a pesar del hechizante sonido que envolvía el salón, lograba distinguir su respiración. Su corazón golpeaba sin compasión contra su pecho, su cuerpo, maldito traicionero, la delataba de fiera forma. Deseaba juntar las piernas para aplacar el inclemente palpitar del centro de su deseo, ante la cercanía del demonio de ojos verdes; sabía que él, podía oler su avidez y lograr que ella, se amoldara a sus deseos._

 _Se sobresaltó al sentir un húmedo beso en la nuca, estaba tan preocupada de ocultar su ardor, que no distinguió cuando Edward, silencioso llegó hasta ella. Otro ardoroso beso en su cuello, un cálido aliento la invadió y una letárgica voz susurró_ _—:_ _Recuerda que este instante, es nuestro momento_ _—_ _Bella asintió, dejándose arrullar por sus palabras_ _—._ _Bailar tango, es lo más parecido al momento único e irrepetible previo al orgasmo, dos cuerpos conectados sólo por la música, por las sensaciones… Deja que te sorprenda, Isabella. Vuela y por sobre todo goza… ¡Entrégate a mí!_

 _Aquel tono de voz utilizado por Edward, no era una afirmación sino una orden e Isabella no podía revelarse, tampoco quería. Deseaba que él la usara, tocara y por sobre todo, que disfrutara de cada centímetro de su piel._

 _Las grandes manos de Edward acariciaron sus brazos por toda su extensión y luego la hicieron girar, para que quedara de frente a él. Con su mano izquierda, firme la tomó por la cintura y comenzó el juego de la seducción, al son de un sensual tango. La acercaba a él y alejaba, la odiaba tanto como la buscaba para subyugar su voluntad a sus deseos, y volvía a amarla con cada compás._

 _El roce de sus cuerpos era cada vez más urgente y pasional, estaban a punto de sucumbir a los placeres de la carne cuando él, de un abrupto movimiento la giró sobre su eje y con rudeza la pegó a su cuerpo, tanto, que sus bocas, jadeantes, quedaron a escasos centímetros. Con la mano que la asía por la espalda, la obligó a arquearse en sus brazos y sus labios quedaron a centímetros de sus pechos._

 _Isabella, se sentía etérea, su amante la hacía flotar entre sus brazos, más aún cuando su ardiente lengua, lamió el comienzo de su escote. De sus labios entreabiertos, se escapaban suplicantes jadeos que lo animaban a continuar con la lujuriosa exploración, pero él, implacable, continuó con el baile. Con habilidad volvió a girarla por completo y esta vez, sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella, en un beso urgente y febril._

 _Por instinto, Bella elevó la pierna derecha para rodear la cadera izquierda de Edward, él tomó el muslo enterrando sus dedos en la carne y diestros, los deslizó en una caricia pecaminosa hasta llegar a su trasero, donde presionó para que el sexo ella, se friccionara contra el suyo. Edward sonrió satisfecho, Isabella, ansiosa, se acompasaba a sus movimientos; terminaba la seducción, llegaba el momento de la pasión._

 _Con ágiles giros, guio su frágil cuerpo hasta chocar contra la pared, donde la atacó con lenta voracidad, necesitaba sentir el dulce de sabor de su piel en sus labios._

 _«¡Santo Dios, esto es magnífico!», pensó Bella, sin poder contener un gemido, al sentir los dientes de Edward mordisquearle el hombro izquierdo y luego, depositar sobre la carnal marca, un húmedo beso._

 _Ya no podía contenerse más, necesitaba tocarlo y eso hizo._

 _Deslizó sus manos por el fornido torso hasta llegar a la prendedura de su camisa y, con dedos temblorosos, fue ascendiendo hasta que se deshizo de cada botón. Edward quedó revelado para ella e impaciente tiró de la tela, para sacarla de sus pantalones y poder tocar su pecho. Bella jadeó al delinear cada torneado músculo, la piel ardía bajo sus dedos._

 _Sus miradas se encontraron cargadas de deseo, sus bocas volvieron a chocar un beso feroz; silencioso consenso para seguir adelante. Edward tomó uno de los pechos de Bella, con su pulgar trazó círculos sobre el erguido pezón, para luego atender el otro de igual forma. Isabella, animada por las ardorosas caricias, jugueteó con la pretina de su pantalón, hasta que logró desabotonarlo; solo le quedaba vencer, la última barrera a la gloria._

 _Deseaba tanto poder acariciar su polla dura y caliente, esa que con cada salvaje embestida, provocaba que ella perdiera la razón, cuando la llevaba a lugares que nunca imaginó. Esclava del deseo, de una brusca maniobra la liberó de la molesta tela que se interponía entre su deseo y su objetivo y, con la sed de un sediento en el desierto, tomó su virilidad entre sus pequeños dedos._

 _« ¡Cielos, es tan grande!», pensó, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su mano de arriba hacia abajo, por el duro y caliente falo._

 _Edward gruñó gracias al delicioso vaivén, sonido gutural que se fue directo a la intimidad de Bella, brindándole deliciosos espasmos. Se sintió dichosa y encantada aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias, quería que Edward gozara tanto como él, la hacía gozar a ella._

 _Sin duda él notó sus intenciones, pues se alejó de ella y clavó su mirada, en el cuerpo exquisitamente vulnerable de Isabella. Ella lo miró con sus mejillas arreboladas, los ojos de Edward ya no eran tan verdes, sino que se habían transformado en obscuras brasas, enfebrecidas de pasión._

 _Complacido con su descarado escrutinio, los labios de Edward se estiraron en una malévola sonrisa y sin perder un segundo, sus rodillas se plantaron en el suelo para acercar su boca, al plano abdomen de Bella. Con su lengua y dientes fue descendiendo sobre la nívea piel, hasta llegar a conquistar el centro de su placer._

 _Con agilidad tomó la pierna derecha de Isabella y la colocó en su hombro izquierdo, quería contemplar de cerca aquel húmedo paraíso que se aprontaba a degustar. Acarició sus pliegues con lenta contemplación y, cuando hundió dos dedos en su anhelante cavidad, Bella mordió sus labios para acallar los incontrolables jadeos, que le provocaba el delicioso asalto._

 _Edward observó triunfante su indecorosa labor._

— _Hueles delicioso, Isabella_ _—_ _dijo con voz ronca_ _—,_ _pero te aseguro que sabes mil veces mejor…_

 _Y_ _sin darle tiempo para replicar o siquiera para procesar, su lengua, sin piedad se introdujo a saborear el dulce coño de Bella, arrancando de sus entrañas_ _—_ _corroídas por un fuego nunca antes experimentado_ _—_ _, un fiero orgasmo acompañado de un sublime grito de placer._

El mismo grito que despertó a Isabella, de una noche más de sueños húmedos e inquietantes sombras.

.

.

Los días siguientes, transcurrieron al igual que los sueños que atormentaban a Isabella, agónicos e inevitables, lo que la llevó a tomar una sabia decisión, no se mortificaría, incorporaría sus vívidas ensoñaciones como un hecho más de su día a día y seguiría adelante; su fe estaba puesta en que, cuando dejara de frecuentar al dichoso profesor Cullen y regresara a los Estados Unidos, estos se desvanecerían y quedarían en el recuerdo.

Esa resolución, la ayudó a recobrar seguridad ante sus acciones. Su objetivo —los pocos días que le quedaban en Buenos Aires— sería divertirse y ello, incluía disfrutar bailando con uno de los hombres más apuestos que había conocido, sin luchar contra los sentimientos que él despertaba en ella.

Permitió que su corazón saltara en su pecho cada vez que lo veía, cuando se acercaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos, para seducirla al ritmo del tango. Lo veía como un amor platónico, uno del cual quería tomar todo lo que le pudiese brindar, hasta que llegara el momento de la despedida.

Tampoco quería saber la razón por la cual, Edward seguía buscándola para bailar, sobre todo porque la molestia que reflejaban sus ojos hacia ella, era tontamente palpable. En un principio, mil vueltas, le dio al asunto, sin encontrar el porqué de su desprecio, hasta que decidió dejarlo pasar.

Por otro lado, no podía evitar que su contradictorio comportamiento, la ofuscara.

A pesar que la desaprobación seguía instalada en la mirada de Edward —como si le indignara el siempre hecho de que ella existiera—, Isabella, incontables veces lo atrapó contemplándola con incontrolable lujuria, lo que la llevaba a regocijarse cada vez que él la reclamaba para bailar, ostentando de manera tácita, posesión sobre ella.

Posesión falsa e intangible.

.

.

Si Isabella a duras penas había logrado controlar los ocultos apetitos que le generaba, Edward Cullen; el profesor de tango, distaba mucho de eso. Literalmente, se estaba volviendo loco.

Él, no sólo soñaba con poseer a Isabella, la deseaba con desespero y la pensaba sin poder alejarla de su cabeza; peligrosas ambiciones que podrían tirar por la borda, todos sus esfuerzos de mantenerse al margen de ese peligroso sentimiento, llamado amor.

«Nunca enamorarme», pensó en su objetivo a cumplir, uno que Bella minaba, ella estaba haciéndole perder la razón.

—Una noche más, solo una. La última…

Bella se iría y todo volvería a la normalidad, pero si estaba seguro de sus convicciones, ¿por qué le provocaban tan maldito desasosiego? ¿O esos sentimientos contradictorios? Por un lado, una infame sensación de vacío y por el otro, libertad. Esa ambigua aglomeración de sentimientos, acentuó el sabor agrio en su boca y la impotencia en su alma.

Desesperado, masculló entre dientes—: ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Tengo que sacarte de mi mente! Lo haré. Lo haré… —repetía como un demente, intentando convencerse de lo imposible, porque el perfume de Isabella y su nívea piel, estaban grabados en su mente.

¿Cuántas veces ya la había hecho suya en sus sucias fantasías? ¿Cuántas veces mientras se masturbaba, cerró los ojos e imaginó su torneado cuerpo, satisfaciendo sus más prohibidos deseos? ¿Torturando con mojados besos su preciosa anatomía, tomándola posesivo de sus caderas anchas para instantes después, deslizarse entremedio de sus húmedos muslos y enterrarse con fuerza en su interior? Y volvía a sucumbir, viéndose poseer ese paraíso estrecho, perdido por completo en el néctar lujurioso y en la fortaleza de sus piernas, que se rendían para él cómo pétalos de una exquisita flor, abriéndose tímidos, pero necesitados de su bestial intromisión; donde el cuerpo de Isabella, era comparable a un alma pura e inocente y Edward, era el pecado que la corrompía y le robaba la inocencia.

Suspiró exasperado, para sus estúpidos pensamientos y frustrado arrojó la taza de humeante café, que sostenía en su mano. Sí, la había poseído, pero solo en sus retorcidas y oscuras alucinaciones, en su mente embrujada por Isabella Swan.

—Volveré a ser libre —dijo para sí, pensando en que esa noche su tortura llegaría a su fin.

Caminó para recoger el desastre que su irracionalidad había hecho y, mientras recogía los pedazos de porcelana, una importante pregunta consumía su interior: ¿En verdad deseaba liberarse de Isabella Swan?

.

.

Isabella se vestía cuidando de todos los detalles, esa noche no sería una más, sino una que marcaría el comienzo de una nueva vida. Solo dos días la separaban de su partida, dejaba Argentina, el país que la ayudó a recobrar a la mujer segura, que nunca debió dejar de ser.

Terminó de acomodar sus medias con diseño, para que la línea que adornaba su parte posterior quedara perfectamente recta, se calzó unos hermosos zapatos y se levantó para caminar hacia el espejo; se asombró al ver la imagen que este le devolvía. Desde dentro del cristal, la miraba una hermosa joven ataviada en negra lencería.

Inspeccionó cada detalle del osado atuendo con ojo crítico. El pícaro moño que adornaba la parte alta de las medias, que realzaba el encaje de la liguilla, el maquillaje sutil, más no sus labios, pintados de un furioso carmesí que invitaba a devorarlos en profundidad, el cabello recogido con una flor tan roja como su boca. Sonrió satisfecha y devolvió sus pasos, para tomar el vestido que descansaba en la cama.

Una vez lista volvió a examinarse y se alegró de lo que vio. Había sido un «placer culpable» dejar su cuenta bancaria casi en rojo, pero consentirse, valió la pena.

Un último toque antes de partir, unas gotas de perfume en los lugares correctos y estaba lista para enfrentarse a su última clase de tango, porque, como diría la gran Coco Chanel: «Una mujer sin perfume, es una mujer sin futuro.»

E Isabella Swan, tenía un gran futuro por delante.

.

.

Con el porte de una reina, Isabella recorrió el salón en busca de conocidos. Cada paso que daba era acompañado por la música que envolvía la atmósfera de la estancia y el desbocado latir de su corazón; silencioso y único signo, de la ansiedad que la corroía. Saludó a algunas personas —sin pasarle desapercibida las miradas anhelantes de los hombres, como también, la recelosa de algunas mujeres— y avanzó los últimos metros, hasta que se unió a sus compañeros de clase. La saludaron con calidez y de inmediato le ofrecieron una copa de champaña, que aceptó de buena gana.

«Bendita bebida», pensó cuando el burbujeante líquido tocó sus labios, poniendo fe en que el alcohol, en algo la ayudaría a calmar la ansiedad, que amenazaba traicionar su nueva seguridad.

Un hombre de mediana edad se acercó para invitarla a bailar, accedió de inmediato, necesitaba relajarse. Le tendió su mano derecha para que la guiara hasta la pista de baile, cosa que el hombre encantado hizo. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, iba a tomarla entre sus brazos, pero se paralizó al ver que un cuerpo se pegaba a la retaguardia de Bella, de forma casi obscena.

Ella dio un respingo que pasó desapercibido, porque de un rápido movimiento, el descarado —que bien sabía quién era—, la hizo girar sobre su eje para quedar de frente a él y sin permiso, la volvió a pegar contra sí. Bella boqueó para el salvajismo de Edward Cullen.

Elevó el rostro para mirarlo y se encontró con el de él, a centímetros de ella, su aliento abrazador chocó contra sus labios, provocando oleadas de feroz deseo, obnubilando toda parte racional que pudiera existir.

—Julián, creí que había quedado claro que la señorita Swan, solo baila conmigo —gruñó Edward sin despegar los ojos del rostro de Isabella—. Solo conmigo.

El interpelado se envaró un segundo, pero al siguiente quiso protestar. Observó a Edward con dureza, bufó frustrado y se retiró molesto al darse cuenta que no habría contienda, la pareja no podía escindir del hechizo que los unía.

—¿Qué demonios fue esa muestra de machismo estúpido que acabas de hacer? —Bella reprendió al dueño de sus fantasías, dando paso a un débil enojo y, dejando atrás, el impacto inicial de las acciones de Edward, que la llevaron unos segundos a perder la cordura.

—Lo que es. —Isabella abrió la boca para refutar su descaro, pero Edward, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla hablar, al menos no, por el momento—. ¡Eres mía, Isabella! —masculló feroz, sus ojos brillaron con fuego demoniaco—. Por lo menos, hasta que finalice la noche.

La respuesta dejó a Isabella sin aliento y paralizó su corazón. «¡Como se atreve!», aguijoneó su orgullo interior.

—No soy tuya, ni de nadie. —Las palabras salieron de su boca, cargadas de veneno, jamás volvería a permitir que un hombre controlara su vida. Se elevó en la punta de sus pies, para hablarle al oído—: Te equivocas, Cullen… Eres tú quien me pertenece y esta noche, quiero… —Edward la calló con un beso apasionado.

Se separaron a regañadientes por falta de aire, oxígeno que no alcanzaron a recobrar ya que Edward tomó de su mano, para marcharse volando de allí. Bella lo siguió sin protestar, su alma temblaba de deseo.

Una lluvia torrencial los recibió cuando estuvieron en la calle, cosa que no fue impedimento, para que la pareja caminara tomados fuertemente de las manos. Edward los guiaba a paso seguro, mientras la luz de los relámpagos marcaba el titilante camino.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Isabella tirando del brazo de Edward, quería que aminorara su marcha.

Edward se detuvo de forma abrupta, lo que hizo que el cuerpo de Bella se estampara contra él. Estaba empapado, pero contradictoriamente, irradiaba un delicioso calor.

—¿Te has arrepentido? —la voz de Edward sonó dura, pero su mirada parecía debatirse entre la ansiedad y el desazón.

Bella suspiró al notar la mezcla de sensaciones, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo palpitaba de necesidad, quería que Edward la acariciara con sus grandes manos.

—¡No! —La negativa brotó de sus labios con más ímpetu del que deseaba, gracias al cielo, Edward, pareció no darse cuenta—. No, no me arrepentí. Sólo quiero saber, dónde vamos.

La aclaración calmó el nerviosismo de Edward, que sin darle lugar a dudas sentenció—: A mi casa.

Isabella asintió dando su consentimiento y Edward, volvió a tomar de su mano; agarre que parecía endurecerse al retomar el camino.

Pocos metros faltaban para llegar a su destino, cuando él volteó a mirarla. Lo que Isabella vio en los ojos de su compañero, la dejó perpleja, llameaban, parecían salidos del mismo averno. Edward la estrechó contra él y estrelló la boca en la suya, exigiendo un beso profundo.

Un gemido de rendición se filtró de los labios de Isabella y el cuerpo de Edward, se tensó como una cuerda. Sus manos aprisionaron la cintura de Bella y desde ahí se deslizaron por toda su anatomía, se cernió sobre ella y con su peso la obligó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que golpeó su espalda en la pared más cercana. Cuando la tuvo prisionera, sus labios dejaron la boca de ella y hambrientos bajaron por su cuello, besando y mordiendo, mientras sus manos jugaban con sus redondeados pechos, a través de la mojada tela del vestido.

Bella, ansiosa, reaccionó a las caricias que Edward le brindaba. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para darle acceso a sus antojos y deseó que le levantara el vestido, o que la librara de la molesta ropa que la separaba del deleite de sus manos. Su sexo estaba húmedo a causa de las caricias y anhelante, por la intromisión de esos largos dedos con los que tanto fantaseó. Deseaba que la lengua de Edward explorara las aguas profundas de su ser, hasta hacerla enloquecer; quería sentirlo dentro de ella una y otra vez, hasta que su cuerpo explotara de placer.

Jadeó expectante al sentir que un frío aire se colaba entre sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que las lujuriosas manos de Edward, al fin ascendían junto a su vestido. Bella sintió sus rodillas desvanecerse y las caricias que tanto necesitaba se detuvieron, ahora su amante la apresaba por la cintura. Quería gritar, maldecir, llorar ante tal acto de crueldad, ¿por qué se detenía?

—¡Cullen, por favor! No puedes det…

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en los labios de Edward, pero cuando habló con voz ronca y abrasadora, Bella comprendió que él también estada desesperado por continuar con lo que hacían.

—Isabella, estamos en vía pública, no podemos seguir aquí. No, si quieres terminar en una comisaría —Bella se ruborizó, era completamente lógico, pero su cuerpo que no entendía de sensatez, se restregaba contra Edward en son de protesta, a la falta de las necesitadas caricias—. Solo unos metros más… —prometió y con un mínimo esfuerzo, la levantó y la colocó en su hombro ignorando sus gritos.

Media cuadra de largos y apurados pasos, e Isabella con suavidad fue depositaba en un sitio seguro. Ingresaron al inmueble y al fin estaban solos. Un hombre, una mujer y esa abrasadora lujuria que obnubilaba sus sentidos; ahora eran libres de dar rienda suelta a sus instintos.

Edward abordó su boca de forma bestial, ya no era necesario contenerse. Sus manos, posesivas, delinearon el cuerpo de Isabella hasta llegar a ese trasero redondo y apetecible el cual masajeó, apretándola hacia él. Quería que ella sintiera como lo ponía, como dolía su erección, prisionera dentro de su ropa. Un acalorado gemido escapó de la boca de Isabella y sin pudor, se friccionó contra su dureza, gesto que enardeció todos sus sentidos.

Sin contener un segundo más el deseo que lo desbordaba, levantó el vestido de Isabella y acarició la entrepierna hasta que encontró su objetivo: la pequeña y empapada braguita que cubría su intimidad. La tentó unos segundos por sobre la tela, hasta que metió dos dedos por el borde y de un tirón se la arrancó.

Apelando a todas sus fuerzas, para no poseerla como un animal en celo y en ese mismo instante, acarició el sexo de Bella de la misma forma salvaje en que lo desnudó y con dureza irrumpió en su interior, que estaba mojado y caliente, listo para él. Su mente comenzaba a vislumbrar una tuene luz de cordura, quería hacer que Bella disfrutara, cuando de la boca de esta misma, brotó un suave gemido junto con una orden apenas audible, pero de avasalladora seguridad.

—No te detengas… —consiguió articular y lo rodeó con una pierna para ejemplificar su punto—. Fóllame, Cullen.

Edward soltó un gruñido animal, que lo hundió en un espiral de pasión. Sin ninguna dificultad, la sostuvo de ambas piernas para afirmar el agarre, enterró la boca en el hueco de su cuello y con urgencia, empujó con hacia atrás, hasta que la espalda de Bella pegó contra la fría pared, con una mano logró liberar su adolorida polla, besó sus labios y la empaló con fiereza.

Su boca absorbió el jadeo de Bella, cuando se deslizó dentro de ella y, apretó los dientes, para contener la abrumadora necesidad de correrse; su cavidad era tan suave y caliente, que lo llamaba a alcanzar el éxtasis. No lo haría, deseaba contemplar el rostro de su bruja mientras la poseía. Cada gota de sudor, sus expresiones de placer y deleitarse con su sonrisa complacida, cuando ella estallara en sus brazos.

Por todas esas razones se contuvo y siguió moviéndose a un ritmo acompasado, seducido por los gemidos de Bella y por cómo se tensaba ante cada arremetida, apretándose alrededor suyo. Cuando creyó que no podría dominarse mucho más tiempo, llegó el alivio, Isabella le clavó los dedos en los hombros y dejó escapar un grito de éxtasis; Edward le estaba brindando un maravilloso orgasmo, uno que hacía vibrar todo su cuerpo.

Los espasmos que la atravesaban, comprimieron la polla de Edward haciendo que perdiera su ya, debilitada compostura, con firmeza tomó a Isabella del trasero y embistió dentro de ella. Con ímpetu duro y urgente, liberó sus ansias, sintiendo como el ardor crecía en él, hasta que junto con un gruñido, se derramó en Bella para reclamarla como suya.

Con sus corazones aun agitados y cuerpos saciados —por el momento—, Edward llevó a Isabella —que reposaba la cabeza en su hombro— hasta su habitación, comprendiendo que era incapaz de describir, lo que en ese momento en verdad sentía; porque si antes deseaba a la mujer que cargaba en sus brazos, ahora con seguridad, caía rendido a sus pies con fascinación absoluta.

Bella era exquisita en todos los sentidos. Su piel blanca, tan suave como la seda, sus pechos, hechos a la medida de él y su boca, una maldita tentación... De nuevo sintió arder la sangre en sus venas y el tironeo de lujuria en su entrepierna, quería atacarla otra vez; estaba perdido.

«Y tan equivocado», pensó al recordar, que supuso que luego de haberla poseído, su deseo por Bella se calmaría, pero Edward no contó con que su bruja —como le gustaba decirle—, lo dejase anhelante de más. Con suavidad tomó de su mentón y elevó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Cullen? ¿En qué piensas? —Bella estaba desconcertada por la forma en que la observaba, el hombre que la cargó de forma amorosa hacia la habitación, parecía haber desaparecido, su ceño estaba completamente fruncido. «¿Qué hice mal?», se preguntó y su corazón se estrujó ante la dureza de su mirar—. ¡Cullen! No me ignores ¡por favor!

Edward contempló los ojos suplicantes de Isabella y se sintió un completo idiota.

—Perdón —susurró, agradeciendo al cielo que ella hablara, de esa forma, pudo salir del fangoso terreno que eran sus pensamientos—. Estás empapada, será mejor que nos saquemos la ropa.

—Gra-gracias… —balbuceó Bella una vez que estuvieron desnudos—. No sabes cuánto deseé este momento y lo que significa esta noche para…—no llegó a terminar su discurso, los labios de Edward comenzaron literalmente a devorarla, como si su vida dependiera de ello y, no sería ella quien le negara la salvación.

«¡Maldita bruja, odiosa! ¿Me está agradeciendo lo que hicimos? —pensó Edward enfurecido—. ¡¿Qué no se da cuenta que me vuelve loco? ¡¿Qué no es capaz de ver lo que ella provoca en mí?!»

Los furiosos besos de Edward comenzaban a dejar a Bella sin respiración, estaba agitada y sofocada, y él pareciendo leer sus pensamientos, dejó su boca para trazar un sendero de fuego por su garganta y hombros, hasta que llegó a sus pechos donde lamió y mordisqueó sus pezones, hasta convertirlos en una fresa madura.

Con suavidad la empujó hacia la cama y Bella cayó en el colchón, dejando la seda de su abdomen a merced del diablo, quien, quemó su piel con sus besos, hasta deslizarse todavía más abajo. Isabella se retorció rendida a las caricias de su cálida lengua, se sentía poseída por un hechizo del cual no quería despertar. Quería mucho más de Edward, de su boca ardiente que hurgó sin piedad lo más íntimo de su ser, hasta que una torrente de placer la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, dejándola colmada de amor.

—Mírame —ordenó el demonio frente a ella y Bella abrió sus febriles orbes—. Tú eres la mujer más hermosa y deseable que he conocido. Nunca vuelvas agradecer el placer que concedes —Bella asintió casi sin comprender las palabras de Edward, estaba nublada de lujuria, se impulsó hacia él, solo quería ser poseída.

Y Edward volvió a hundirse en ella, el erótico gesto y la abrumadora necesidad que Bella tenía por él, lo llevó a hacerlo sin siquiera pensarlo, solo quería perderse dentro de ella una y otra vez, oír sus incontrolables gemidos de placer hasta que juntos, nuevamente, sucumbieran en un orgasmo brutal.

Dos horas más tarde, luego de una nueva ronda de erótica entrega, Edward mantenía a una exhausta Isabella, encerrada entre sus brazos, arrullada por nada más que su cuerpo desnudo y el palpitar de su corazón. Mientras se deleitaba con su rostro sereno, él se devanaba los sesos buscando una solución para que Bella permaneciera en el lugar que le correspondía, siempre a su lado. Sabía —gracias a sus amigos de las clases de tango— que ella partía al día siguiente y cuál era su destino, información que lo llevaba a ver una sola salida que, más que solución, le parecía una locura. Vislumbrando un futuro tan próximo como incierto, Edward quiso contagiarse de la paz de que irradiaba Isabella y observó su acompasada respiración, hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño.

.

.

Bella se despertó sobresaltada sin reconocer el lugar en que estaba. Por un momento creyó haber tenido otro de sus sueños eróticos con Edward Cullen, pero por increíble que pareciera, él estaba ahí, dormido a su lado. Una involuntaria sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al recordar lo ocurrido horas atrás y de nuevo lo deseó con tanta intensidad, que sintió su intimidad humedecer y su corazón cabalgar de excitación. Con suavidad salió de la cárcel que eran sus brazos, no quería despertarlo, porque no podría marcharse si lo hacía.

«¡Eres una completa idiota, Isabella Swan! ¡Te enamoraste!», se reprendió mientras buscaba su ropa y se odió por ser tan estúpida, y sentir que su alma se partía en mil pedazos, ante la cruda realidad de no volverlo a ver.

Se vistió en silencio —su vestido aún estaba húmedo—, cuando estuvo lista se quedó inmóvil, parada a los pies de la cama. A pesar de lo triste que se sentía, agradeció el haber cambiado lo suficiente, como para permitirse disfrutar de aquel hombre, por lo menos una noche. Observó a Edward, por unos minutos veló su sueño y gravó a fuego en sus recuerdos, cada facción de su rostro.

Cuando logró tomar la fuerza suficiente para marcharse, rebuscó entre las cosas de Edward y escribió una rápida nota que dejó en la almohada.

 _«Serás, mi recuerdo más bello»_

 _Isabella_

.

.

Al día siguiente, cada paso que Bella depositaba en la escalinata del avión, era una agónica tortura, que atravesaba su corazón. Se debatía entre sentirse feliz y plena, o llorar por los sentimientos que experimentaba por aquel hombre que jamás volvería a ver; otra vez volvía a tener la carta perdedora.

Inspiró profundo buscando el valor necesario y subió los últimos peldaños para dejar a Argentina atrás.

Cuando estuvo ubicada en su asiento, intentó dejar de pensar en Edward —tarea imposible—, concentrándose en los planes que cuidadosamente, trazó todos esos meses. Cerró los ojos y repitió una a una, las cosas que haría al llegar a Nueva York; los minutos antes del despegue se volvían eternos.

—¿Señorita, Swan?

Bella abrió sus ojos, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por culpa de una azafata.

—¿Sí? —inquirió algo confundida.

La mujer se veía algo incómoda, sin embargo con resolución explicó—: Hemos cometido un grave error, espero nos disculpe…

—¿Un error? —Bella la cortó sin comprender.

—Sí, lo que sucede es que ésta, no es su ubicación. Su asiento es de primera clase. ¿Cómo es que no ha dicho nada? —Le recriminó la mujer.

Bella sonrió ante su obvia equivocación.

—Disculpe, pero ahora sí, está cometiendo el verdadero error.

—¡No! Para nada, aquí están los datos —batió frente a los ojos de Isabella una planilla—. Así que por favor, tome sus cosas y acompáñeme —ordenó sin darle oportunidad de replicar.

Isabella se levantó de su asiento, sin ganas de discutir y se dejó guiar por la mujer hasta primera clase; después de todo, no tenía de que quejarse, su viaje sería mucho más cómodo. La aeromoza le mostró la nueva ubicación, Bella se acomodó en la enorme butaca y con rapidez abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, estaban a punto de despegar.

La nave comenzó su carreteo por la pista, Bella cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, odiaba esa instancia. Minutos más tarde, cuando el avión ya estaba en el aire, se sintió más tranquila, aunque agotada de todas las emociones que le generó su partida. Comenzaba a quedarse dormida cuando una pregunta, o más bien la voz del interlocutor, hizo que se quedara pasmada.

—¿No esperabas que te dejara ir tan fácil, verdad?

—¡¿Cullen!? —Su tono más alto de lo normal, llamó la atención de un par de pasajeros que la miraron molestos—. ¿De verdad, eres tú?

Edward se levantó del asiento de delante, revelando para ella su grandioso porte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —articuló Bella a duras penas—. ¿Tienes que ver con mi cambio de asiento?

Él acortó la distancia que los separaba, se paró frente a Isabella y la miró con intensidad. El marrón y el verde de sus ojos, se fundieron en un solo color, al igual que sus cuerpos fueron uno la noche anterior.

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó Edward alzando una de sus cejas.

«¡Ay, cómo amo ese gesto!», Isabella, pensó derretida, sin embargo con cierto atisbo de mal humor, contestó—: No, no lo es.

—Entonces te explicaré, contestando una a una tus preguntas —anunció suficiente—. Sí, soy culpable de tu cambio de asiento. Por otro lado… Sí, soy yo, cómo te habrás dado cuenta, ¡y por favor, ya no me llames Cullen! Tengo nombre y ese es: «Edward». Con respecto a qué hago aquí… —se encogió de hombros—.Te lo diré de una forma muy simple: No quiero perderte.

Bella jadeó de la impresión, iba abrir su boca para replicar, pero Edward se lo impidió, cerrando sus labios con el dedo índice y así poder continuar.

—No puedo resistir que te alejes de mi lado, no quiero y no lo permitiré. Por esa razón adelanté mi viaje a Nueva York en una semana. —Bella lo miraba sin dar crédito a sus palabras—. Créelo Isabella, por esas inexplicables casualidades del destino, somos de la misma ciudad… Así que pensé…, tú y yo, juntos en Nueva York… —ofreció seductor—. Claro está, si tú estás de acuerdo y me dejas ser parte de tu vida o al menos intentarlo. Entonces…—se cernió sobre Bella, acarició su rostro y agregó—: ya no seré solo un recuerdo para ti, si no tu realidad y tú presente.

Isabella se levantó de un salto, su corazón estaba oprimido entre la felicidad y las dudas, miedos que en verdad no importaban, porque Edward estaba allí y, aunque tenía temor a equivocarse, algo dentro de su alma le decía que no sería así, que podía confiar en aquel exextraño de ojos verdes, que esperaba ansioso por una respuesta.

Casi como un acto reflejo, Edward y Bella entrelazaron sus manos, ella se paró en puntas de sus pies, para acercarse a su oído y susurró—: Apostaré mi corazón, para que seas mi presente —y sin importar quienes estaban a su alrededor, se fundieron en un apasionado beso, mientras el avión se perdía entre las nubes.

FIN

* * *

Quiero agradecer a mi querida Marie Anne Cullen por ser mi Beta, otra vez para mí la mejor por lejos. A quien le guste TANGO, ella fue quien me instó a escribirlo y perseveró hasta que salió a la luz y por supuesto es la responsable de ponerlo hermoso y leíble jajajaj más algunos pequeños aportes que realizó, cosillas que hacen me sienta feliz de poder tenerla a mi lado. Te quiero mi querida amiga.

Bueno niñas espero que esta incursión en algo más candente les haya gustado, para mí fue toda una experiencia. Si llegaron hasta aquí no me queda más que agradecer el tiempo que se tomaron para leerme. Cariños Verooo.


End file.
